


unblended smoothies and half licked lollipops

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Missing Scene, So much history there, This is my Tammy | Tammy/Debbie head canon, minor Debbie Ocean/Lou, missing scene post garage seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Tammy’s mind reels after seeing Debbie for the first time in over 6 years.





	unblended smoothies and half licked lollipops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animal51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal51/gifts).



_ I just want to reconnect. _

Debbie’s words were tumbling around in Tammy’s head.

“Sure you do.” she said aloud to no one. 

The kids had forgotten about lunch and were out in the backyard playing with their nanny, Angie, screaming and laughing. Her unblended green smoothie still abandoned on the counter. She paced the kitchen, alternating between biting her knuckles and wringing her hands. She wondered what Lou would say about Debbie’s invitation—more like provocation. She continued to vocalize her thoughts, as one did when surrounded by children all day. 

“Who did Deb think she was, coming here, breaking into  _ my _ garage? Taunting me with that damn sucker in her mouth. Of course I’m not really out of this life! But, I certainly tried to quit you Debbie fucking Ocean. Lou, Claude the asshole Becker, and even 5 years in prison couldn’t keep you out of my head. Damn you, Deb. I’m not capable of telling you no. Not now. Not ever.”

That is really what scared her. She would do anything for Deb and that’s how her heart got shattered and she ended up married to Derrick with 2.5 kids and a McMansion upstate with a garage full of stuff. From eBay. Right. She would never believe it was Lou’s idea. 

She leaned on the counter for support and to still her hands. She hoped that would still her mind as well. From the moment she saw Deb’s name light up her phone screen she knew what her decision would be. 

She shoved off the counter and pressed a few buttons on her phone before bringing it to her ear.

“Derrick. Can you see if your sister can come watch the kids? Angie is here now, but I have to go into the city and I’m not sure when I’ll be back…yes they will be fine until 6. Great. Love you too.”

Tammy steeled herself, as well as she could, for being back in Deb’s orbit. She packed her brown leather duffel, gave herself a once over in the mirror, knowing in her heart she was headed right back into Lou’s shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Animal51, not exactly what you requested, but since our Debbie/Tammy pleas have still gone unanswered, I hope you liked it.


End file.
